Train assets may include multiple powered units, such as locomotives, that are mechanically coupled or linked together in a consist. In addition to the powered units, train assets may also include non-powered units such as freight cars, passenger cars, and other rail vehicles, and stationary wayside equipment located along the railroad network. The consist of powered units operates to provide tractive and/or braking efforts to propel and stop movement of the rail vehicles. The powered units in the consist may change the supplied tractive and/or braking efforts based on a data message that is communicated to the powered units. For example, the supplied tractive and/or braking efforts may be based on Positive Train Control (PTC) instructions or control information for an upcoming trip. The control information may be used by a software application to determine the speed of the rail vehicle for various segments of an upcoming trip of the rail vehicle. The rail vehicles include many components that are susceptible to wear and failure over time. Managing a fleet of train assets is challenging given the range in age, current maintenance status, and variability in mean time between failures of train assets. These train asset parameters are difficult to monitor and manage, and influence the likelihood that a train will be able to achieve its mission parameters.
A goal in the operation of the locomotives and other train assets in a train is to eliminate the need for an operator on-board the train. Automatic Train Operation (ATO) may also allow operators on-board the train or at an off-board location (back office) to manage an entire fleet of train assets in an efficient, effective, and safe manner. In order to achieve the goal of providing automatic train operation (ATO), a reliable control system must be provided in order to transmit train control commands and other data indicative of operational characteristics associated with various subsystems of the locomotive consists between the train and an off-board, remote controller interface (e.g., one or more servers located at the “back office”). The control system must be capable of transmitting data messages having the information used to control the tractive and/or braking efforts of the rail vehicle and the operational characteristics of the various consist subsystems, equipment, and components while the rail vehicle is moving. The control system must also be able to transmit information regarding a detected fault on-board a locomotive, and respond with control commands to reset the fault.
One example of a train that includes a control system that allows the transfer of control commands from a lead locomotive to a remote locomotive is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,364,338 of Peltonen et al. that issued on Jan. 29, 2013 (“the '338 patent”). In particular, the '338 patent discloses a system and method for remotely administering a fault detected on an unmanned powered system that is controlled through a lead powered system. The method includes detecting an operational fault on an unmanned powered system, communicating information about the fault to the lead powered system through a wireless communication protocol, and communicating a reset message to the unmanned powered system.
Although useful in allowing for control of an unmanned remote trailing locomotive in a train by wireless signals sent from a lead locomotive of the train, the system of the '338 patent may be limited. In particular, the '338 patent does not provide a way for a remote operator at a back office or other remote controller interface, or a third party located remotely and with access only to an Internet-connected terminal, to receive information on the status of a locomotive and send commands to the locomotive from the remote controller interface or remote, Internet-connected terminal. The system of the '338 patent also does not take into consideration the requirements for efficiently managing the availability and reliability of an entire fleet of train assets, or for predicting the likelihood that one or more train assets will be able to complete a mission.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.